Always Beside You
by AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT
Summary: Fuji was heartbroken and Echizen was there to help. Ch.1 Fuji shoves Echizen away. Why? Find it out. R&R. Sorry...my brain was blocked


A/N: Hello…guys…I'm here to start a new story…Actually, this story just came out of my mind when I'm thinking of a new chapter in 'Miracle and Speculation'

**A/N:** Hello…guys…I'm here to start a new story…Actually, this story just came out of my mind when I'm thinking of a new chapter in 'Miracle and Speculation'. And the title is, 'Always Beside You'. Hope you like this…Additional; it's my first time to write a rated M story…so pls. support me. Give me your comments about this!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Like the others…I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…it's obvious…hehehe…I only own my mind and passion for Tennis no Ohjisama and it's characters… :P

**PAIRING:** As for this moment…it's Fuji and Ryoma.

**RATING:** FIRST TIME!! And it's M!

**GENRE:** Two words… Tragedy and Romance

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics: thoughts and letter contents_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**On Miaclartha's Calendar** – The date will start at April 14 and I will decide what day it is…

**BY:** **-'Miaclartha Ciatrine'-** (Since my co-writer is still absent…I decided to change my penname first…)

**0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0**

**CHAPTER ONE – A broken heart**

_**April 14, Friday, 5:50 pm, at Seigaku Tennis Court…**_

It's twilight and thankfully, the match between Tezuka and Fuji was over. Tezuka won by the score of 7-6 yet he admitted to himself that Fuji's counters were sometimes difficult to return. Fuji can't help but to smile at him and he even deliberately teased Tezuka about his difficulty in returning all his counters. It was just a very good match between Tezuka and Fuji. As for the other regulars, Oishi and Kikumaru were helping out the two players to the bench and gave them their water jugs. Sure enough, they went through a great battle…no…make that war. Kaidoh and Momoshiro, on the other hand, where about 3 meters away from the court and there, they fight over just because of a tennis ball. What the heck?! A tennis ball?! That's just too childish…and the reason why they're fighting over a tennis ball is because Momoshiro accidentally hit the ball on the wrong way causing it to hit Kaidoh's tennis bag. It's true, Momoshiro didn't do it in purpose but with this two arguing, everything will be a big thing. Kawamura was currently taking his hard time straining his two kouhais and he can't help to sigh. They were just a bunch of stubborn players. Inui, on the other side, was scribbling down notes referring to the match done by the two great players of Seigaku. And lastly, Echizen…well…he was in front of Tezuka and Fuji, alright…but his eyes were on Kaidoh and Momoshiro. As always for a cocky Echizen.

Speaking of Fuji's smiling expression, he was happy because it was his current boyfriend, Kageru Kagurasaka and his 1st anniversary. He and Kageru had been together seen when they're in their junior years in middle school. Not to mention, Kageru came from Rikkaidai and Fuji was from Seigaku—that means their relationship is a distant one. But Fuji didn't really think about it. And he was really happy. Unknowingly, a red sedan stopped in front of the gate of Seigaku and a tall, black-haired guy with gray eyes stepped out of the car. His lips formed a smirk, not a smirk of teasing, but a smirk of a scheme. That guy walked towards the court and he happened to stop in front of the court where Tezuka and Fuji played the match. Surprised, Fuji jumped off the bench and ran towards the guy—who is Kageru. Tezuka remained silent at that moment and just continued to drink his water. The others were silent too and just have the pleasure in watching the two love birds.

"I didn't know you're coming." Fuji said happily.

"I'm sorry if I didn't call you. I want to surprise you for our first anniversary." Kageru replied.

"That's so sweet of you Kage-chan. By the way, where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see. And I have something special to tell you."

"Oh really? How special is that?"

"You'll know later. As for now, get your things and we'll head out."

"Okay."

Fuji immediately gave Kageru a kiss in his cheek and ran towards the bench. He was really happy to have Kageru around, and that is their 1st anniversary, they'll be together all throughout the night. He immediately got his bag, quickly bid goodbye to the regulars and ran towards Kageru. After that, they walked together and exited the school. He left the regulars numbed and speechless.

"Wow…I never thought…this day will end like this." Momoshiro said, commenting towards the fast movement of events between Fuji and Kageru.

"…fshuuu…I agree." Kaidoh seconded. It may sound a miracle, but, he actually agreed to what Momoshiro said.

"Well, we can't keep Fuji here forever. Now that it's their 1st anniversary." Oishi said.

"Oishi's right, nya!" Kikumaru beamed.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said. He doesn't want those kinds of drama, seeing each other, leaving everybody alone…heck! It's too much for a cocky brat like Echizen. He glanced at his watch and saw that it's already 6:15 in the evening. He remembered that he has to accompany his cousin, Nanako, to a five star hotel because his cousin has a date with her rich boyfriend. He can't help but to sigh.

"Gomen ne senpai, but I have to rush out immediately." Echizen said smoothly.

"Why is it? Do you have dates?" Momoshiro teased.

"Baka! I don't date! And it's my cousin's fault."

"Sure she does…" Momoshiro continued to tease.

"Leave me alone Momo-senpai! I'm going home."

"Be safe Echizen." Oishi said.

"Che! Don't treat me like a baby."

Oishi sighed.

**0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0**

_**Echizen Residence, 6:45 pm**_

"Nanako! Aren't you ready yet?" Rinko called out.

"I'm coming aunt Rinko! Just give me a few seconds and I'll be done." Nanako replied. This was her first time to be taken out on a date. Even though her boyfriend is rich, her boyfriend is one caring and loving boyfriend. How sweet ne?

Meanwhile, Echizen was already up and was accompanying Nanako's boyfriend, who is Takumi. This was Echizen's first time to wear coat and tie and he started to hate it. It's hot and his skin was already sweaty.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," Takumi called.

"Nani?" Echizen responded with a cold, composed voice.

"Thanks for entrusting me your cousin. I'll take care of her."

"You'd better be."

Minutes later and Nanako's finished. She was wearing a green sleeveless dress with a rose brooch on it. Her hair was carefully curled and was clipped with two nice ribbons. She was gorgeous. And when she went down, Takumi's eyes went wide and moved it from Nanako's head down to her toes. She was perfect! His eyes were really mystified by Nanako's wonderful presence.

"Do I look fine?" Nanako asked as she walked towards Takumi.

"Y-yeah…You're so splendid tonight Nanako." Takumi confessed.

"Thank you Takumi…and oh Ryoma-kun…you looked good on that coat and tie."

"Hn. Thanks." Echizen said.

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure." Takumi replied and with that, they bid goodbye to Rinko and went out.

**0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0**

_**Kyourisei Hotel, 7:35 pm.**_

Fuji was currently sitting opposite from Kageru. He was really delighted to have Kageru by his side and filling his life with happiness. He only wished that he'd be with Kageru forever and be happy always. Suddenly, his thoughts were disrupted as Kageru called out his name.

"Syuusuke."

"Nani, anata (why, darling)?" Fuji asked sweetly.

"I won't be running around the bush anymore. I want to break up with you."

Fuji was taken aback. This was his great day and everything will turn out fine. But, why is his precious thing hurting him? Is this for a test of loyalty or what? Crap! "Why? Why are you breaking up with me?"

"It's because I don't really love you. Don't you see? I always ask you about your classmate Rika. She's the one I want. And now that's she's mine, I won't have any use of you"

"You…You scoundrel! How dare you do this to me?!"

"You're too easy to trick off Syuusuke!" Kageru said and laughed out loud.

The other customers were already staring at them for the sudden commotion but the two didn't mind. It was like a hell to Fuji when he found out he was being tricked. He must admit that Kageru's lips and touches were really good and Kageru took care of him. But of all those years they spent, it has to end like this. Being severely broken hearted. Right now, he felt so much pity for himself for being so stupid in the past year and anger for the person whom he loved so much but secretly played him. He stood up and punched Kageru right into his face and stomach and ran away.

In the meantime, a metallic blue limousine stopped in front of the hotel. The car door opened and Takumi got off the car to open Nanako's door. Echizen got off as well and waited in front of the hotel door when suddenly, he saw his Fuji-senpai running out of the hotel furiously. He wondered what happened between him and Kageru. After that, he saw Kageru walking calmly out of the hotel as well, smiling. Now, he was really curious on what is going on. He cannot just let his senpai go in distress. So, he walked towards Nanako and said that he'll just follow his senpai. Nanako asked why but then, Echizen said thank you and went off.

**0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0**

Echizen continued to run and was almost a meter away from the broken Fuji. He heard his senpai crying and he thought that something terrible has happened between him and Kageru. _What a moron! He made Fuji-senpai cry!_ Echizen exclaimed in his mind. Wait a second, since when did Echizen cared for others? Especially towards Fuji? Well, even though Echizen is one cocky, stubborn brat, he still cared for others but he just cannot express it out. He tried to call his senpai's name but Fuji wasn't responding. He tried and tried but it's useless. Until Fuji tripped off and fell to the ground. Echizen immediately ran to his side and saw his senpai crying so hard. He never saw Fuji cried, not even in school or in his house.

"Fuji-senpai! What happened to you?" Echizen asked.

"Leave me be Echizen! Go away!" Fuji replied, his voice hoarse and shaky.

"Iie (no) Fuji-senpai. Tell me what happened between you and Kageru."

Fuji abruptly grabbed Echizen by his collar and shouted at him, "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT BASTARD'S NAME RIGHT INTO MY FACE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Echizen was simply taken aback from what he heard from Fuji. He was just concerned about his senpai's condition and now he's being shoved away. That's so outrageous. He remained calm despite of the tight grab of Fuji to his collar. He just tried to understand his senpai. Later, Echizen shoved away Fuji's hand and recollected himself.

He said to Fuji, "Gomen ne Fuji-senpai. I shouldn't have followed you all the way here and just stayed right beside Nanako. Gomen if I became worried about you. Ja ne!" And with that Echizen walked away from Fuji.

Fuji doesn't seem to hear his kouhai's words. It's was really hard for him to be broken especially by his beloved one. He never thought nor felt that he was being played around. He thought that the reason why Kageru was asking him about Rika is because he wanted her to become his brother's girlfriend. But no! Everything is but a lie! Kageru has broken his heart and it will never be healed again. Fuji stood up with his face drawing anger and swore not to love again nor trust anyone. He walked slowly and still the sob in his face remained. He never has been this way—never in his life being fooled. And that love for Kageru made Fuji so blind and even fooled for nothing. He was such a jerk. As he walked, a voice suddenly rang from nowhere and he recognized his kouhai's voice—which was owned by Echizen. He remembered that Echizen had exerted the effort in following him to know what happened and yet, he scolded him and shoved him away. He felt sorry for himself—for being such a jerk and for shoving away a friend who is willing to help him. He was a total loser. As he continued to walk and he was already near his house, he changed his sobbing face into a happy face again. As always, putting up a mask to hide all of his problems and fears and maybe…that's his greatest weakness.

**0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0--0x0x0**

**A/N: **Hope you like this one. Sorry if I have to make Fuji so down this time. I'll make it up. Pls. review.


End file.
